


The Purrfect Present

by PocketPrompto



Series: Diary of a Wimpy King [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Noctis is sad and Ignis wants to make him happy, Pre-OT4, There is some minor nyx libertus and crowe, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Ignis gets Noctis a cat





	The Purrfect Present

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoy this little story! This is a cute little idea I was sitting on and decided to finally write!  
> For those who don't know, this is the second in my series "Diary of a Wimpy King"  
> The first little bit starts out as a diary entry written by Noct, but the rest will be in Ignis' POV!
> 
> Any mistakes are my own, this is not beta'd

**_Entry # 6_ **

 

So I’m pretty sure Iggy has been abducted or something because uh he bought me cat today?

And I mean it’s not like I’m complaining or anything because this cat is cute as dicks and if anything happened to him I’d kill everyone in Insomnia and then myself, but that’s not the point.

The point is that Iggy bought me a cat. Iggy. _Ignis freaking Scientia_ bought me a cat. He walked into my apartment with a cat in his arms and a bag full of stuff from the pet store and just. Gave. Me. A. Cat. I’m pretty sure he’s sick.

Either that or he did something really bad and this is how he’s asking for my forgiveness. But unless he personally caused the fall of Insomnia I don’t know what he could have done to warrant an apology by cat so…

I’m going to stick with the theory that he’s abducted.

Also I named my cat Figaro and I love him. [Here](https://imgur.com/wAEaam9) is my artistic rendition of me holding him. Prompto tells me not to quit my day job. 

~~~~

Ignis sighed long and hard. He willed himself to reign in his anger before talking to the prince. He would not yell. He wouldn’t.

He did.

“ _Highness_ ! For Astrals _sake_ , how on Eos did you manage to turn your apartment into a trash heap this week? I didn’t think it was possible to fit this much litter in a dump, let alone your living room. Oh gods, I think that pizza box just moved.”

Every possible square inch of Noctis’ apartment was covered in something or another. At least 10 pizza boxes were scattered about, some stacked onto others, a few half opened, and others just completely upturned. There were even slices of half eaten pizza on the floor that looked positively green. Combined with that, there were several take-out cartons stacked on the table and empty cans of cola crushed up and tossed haphazardly by the recycling bin which was overflowed at this point.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, it seemed Noctis’ laundry must have exploded because there were clothes _everywhere_ , on the couch, the floor, the backs of the dining room chairs, a pair of underwear were even in the sink. He didn’t want to know how that managed to get there. And above all else, the _smell_ of the place was practically rancid. Ignis was surprised he was still breathing right now.

Noctis looked up from his phone and his comfortable spot amidst mismatched clothes and blankets on the couch. He gave a courtesy sweep of the room with his eyes, then shrugged noncommittally.

“Prom and I had a video game weekend. We didn’t feel like leaving to get food so...we ordered in. And I forgot to take it out.” Another shrug.

Ignis pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose. After a loud, long exhale, he stood up straight and rolled up his sleeves.

“This is the last time I clean up after you, Noctis. You’re 18 years old and a prince, no less. You should be acting like it.” With a huff, Ignis went off to retrieve his cleaning supplies from under the sink, as well as a couple large trash bags. When he was met with nothing but silence, he stood up and looked over to the boy on the couch.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Noctis didn’t answer, his nose buried in his phone. Most likely engaged in a round of Kings Knight. Ignis fumed.

“That’s it. Phone. _Now_. Hand it over.”

The raven haired boy blinked and looked up at Ignis, a frown tugging at his lips.

“But-”

“ _Noctis._ ”

The use of his name had Noctis blanching on the spot. He wordlessly stood and crossed over the multitude of take-out containers and empty soda cans, then placed his phone in Ignis’ hand. The advisor pocketed it and straightened himself up, swiping imaginary dust off his pants.

“Very well, then. Grab a pair of gloves and a trash bag. You are going to help me clean up this mess.”

Noctis bristled and clenched his fists. He wanted to argue, but he knew that the moment he opened his mouth he’d already lost. So instead, he stomped over to the kitchen, nearly tore open a trash bag, and started to collect the trash that was piling up on the kitchen counter while mumbling something about _worst boyfriend ever_.

Ignis scoffed and donned his own pair of rubber gloves, getting to work on spraying the granite countertops with disinfectant.

“You’re lucky that I’m still your boyfriend even after seeing and dealing with your messy habits. Anyone else would have taken one step inside this apartment and ran out screaming.” He teased, of course. He loved Noct and nothing short of the boy breaking up with him could get Ignis to leave. But the tension he saw in Noctis’ shoulders and the stiff way he shoved garbage in the trash bag made Ignis pause.

“You...wouldn’t leave me though, right?” Noctis voice was soft, so soft that Ignis nearly strained to hear what he was saying.

The advisor frowned though and stopped his disinfecting to look at his charge.

“No, Noctis. Of course not. I was just teasing.”

Noctis nodded but he didn’t seem too convinced with Ignis’ words.

“Actually, I have a question for you. Why were you here this weekend? Weren’t you supposed to be on a fishing trip with your father?”

The tension returned to Noctis’ shoulders and he turned away, wandering to the living room to start collecting trash there instead.

“He...couldn’t go. Royal stuff, or whatever. Said he’d reschedule.”

The boy shrugged it off but Ignis knew better than to leave it at that. Noctis hardly ever got to see his father and when plans like this got cancelled, the boy tended to seclude himself. Aside from video games with Prompto, he would rarely leave his apartment and that also meant he wouldn’t take care of himself.

With the ongoing tensions between Niflheim and Lucis, both Ignis and Gladio were busy at the Citadel as well, meaning Noctis was left to his own devices for most of the week. There was always Prompto but the blond always had some kind of extracurricular going on after classes.

So, Noctis was lonely, that wasn’t hard to see. And as much as he tried to hide his own feelings of depression and loneliness behind a stoney exterior, Ignis knew him better than anyone.

“I’m sorry, Noct. I knew you were really looking forward to this trip with your father. While I know it’s not the same, perhaps we can give Gladio and Prompto a call and all go out tonight? You did mention wanting to try that new skewer stand that opened up in Little Galahd.”

Noctis seemed to perk up at the idea of hanging out with his friends.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll text Prom. Uh...Specs? Can I get my phone back?”

“You can, _after_ we finish cleaning.”

“Uggghhhhh…”

~~~~~

Little Galahd was this small district nestled underneath the bridges and freeways that wove through the great city of Insomnia. That wasn’t it’s official name but considering it’s where most of the Galahdan refugees ended up settling, it was a good a name as anything else. It also was a place frequented by many of the Kingsglaive and so Ignis hardly ever had any qualms about bringing the prince and his entourage here at night. Aside from the Citadel and Ignis’ arms, there was nowhere safer he could be.

Noctis sat on a small bench with Prompto at the skewer stand. Across from then sat a few of the off duty Kingsglaive. Some seemed apprehensive about the prince just casually being there and they felt the need to stand at attention, but others were used to it by now. Like Nyx, who was stuffing his face with spicy skewers in an attempt to beat Noctis in an eating contest and while Libertus was cheering his brother on, Crowe sat back watching the two and contemplating her life choices.

Ignis was leaning against a sturdy railing with Gladio some feet away, watching their charge and sipping at the beer that Gladio had put in his hand in an attempt to get the advisor to relax.

“I mean, I knew the kid was upset but I didn’t think he was _depressed_. At least, not enough to be livin’ like a wild garula.” Gladio took a long gulp of his beer before he cupped his large hands over his mouth.

“Kick his ass, Noct!”

Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle, though he hid it behind a gloved hand. Nyx looked like he was going to be sick and Noctis practically deepthroated a skewer, pulling all the meat off with his teeth in a single swipe and chewing furiously. He slammed his hand on the table in victory and Libertus groaned then regretfully handed over his winnings.

“It’s hard for him.” Ignis continued, their voices hushed. “He rarely gets to see his father and when he does it’s generally short lived. Not to mention that he knows how quickly the Crystal is draining the king...His Majesty is only 48, and yet…”

“He looks like he’s 70 and got the shit kicked out of him,” Gladio finished.

Ignis sighed, but nodded.

“Indeed…”

“So, what do you plan on doin’ for Noct?”

“I’m not quite sure…”

This was what had Ignis stumped and seeking advice from his friend. There wasn’t much he could do in the way of rearranging all their schedules so that they could spend more time with their prince, especially not with Niflheim looming over them all. Ignis wracked his brain for answers but he was brought out of his head by a slightly familiar voice beside him.

“You should get him a cat.”

Ignis turned towards the voice and saw a member of the Kingsglaive. Pelna, was his name, if Ignis remembered correctly.

“A cat?,” the Advisor questioned.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it sounds like the kid just needs someone to come home to, you know? Cats are low maintenance, not as messy as a dog, and I mean the prince is practically a cat himself. Seems like the perfect pet.”

A cat...Ignis could get behind the idea of a cat. Aside from the litterbox and a few amenities, he couldn’t see that adding much more to Noct’s weekly messes. Perhaps it would even encourage him to keep clean lest the cat get into something it’s not supposed to.

“That is a capital idea, Pelna. Thank you.”

Pelna tipped the neck of his beer bottle towards his forehead and back out in a mock salute, then took a swig and walked off to join his friends, who were mourned the loss of their gil and Nyx, who mourned the loss of his dinner that was now splattered all over the side of the skewer stand.

~~~~

Ignis opened Noctis’ apartment door with one hand, carefully juggling a small animal carrier and a bag full of supplies in one arm. Once he managed to shut the door, he set down the bag and then opened up the animal carrier and carefully pulled out a brown spotted cat.

“Noctis?,” he called out, checking the time on his watch. It was almost noon which meant that the prince should have woken by now. He picked up the bag and made his way past the foyer and into the main room. Noct was just making his way out of the bedroom when he saw Ignis and froze.

“Is that a cat?”

Ignis nodded and set the bag on the couch, then walked over to the confused boy and placed the cat in his arms.

“It’s your cat.”

Noctis looked up at Ignis, a twinkle in his eyes, before he looked back down at the mewling bundle of fur in his arms.

“You got me a cat?”

“I got you a cat.”

“Why?”

Ignis sighed softly and leaned down, then kissed Noctis’ forehead.

“Because. I know how hard it is for you to be alone. With your father at the mercy of the Citadel and Gladio and I being away so often, that leaves you with too much time alone in which you spend wallowing and making a mess that I end up having to clean.”

Noctis crinkled his nose in a feeling of guilt but Ignis continued.

“I know it’s difficult. There is a lot riding on your shoulders and your fathers. It isn’t easy. And perhaps in the future I can get you to talk to someone. A professional, maybe. But until then, I believe you and this...creature here could be beneficial to each other. He’s young, I picked him up from the Insomnia Shelter.”

Noctis looked down at the cat and let a rare smile grace his features. Ignis could feel his heart melt,

“S’ pretty cute...Did you buy a litterbox?”

“I did. I also purchased a small cat tree, a carrier, and various toys. You’ll have to clean up after him and take care of him, Noctis. If I end up being the one to care for this cat, then he won’t be able to stay.” Ignis gave him a pointed stare and Noctis sighed.

“I will Specs, I promise.” Noctis lifted the cat up Lion King style and grinned.

“I’m going to name him Figaro.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I did make that doodle that Noct draws in MS Paint.  
> I'm very proud of it.
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)


End file.
